1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device, and in particular, to a wired input device with an adjustable cable arrangement. The wired input device may be, but is not limited to, a computer mouse, track ball, or game controller, and includes a cable position adjustment mechanism located within the input device for adjusting a position of the cable to prevent the cable from interfering with operation of the input device itself, or with operation of another adjacent input device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Even though wireless input devices have been available for a long period of time and are well-established, wired input devices still cannot be replaced entirely. The reason is that wired input devices are lower in cost, and have the advantage that the user does not have to worry about a shortage of power supplied by batteries in the input devices.
Referring to FIGS. 9-10, a wired mouse 70 is connected to a laptop computer 80. The laptop computer 80 is often carried and placed on a non-desk working surface. Therefore, during operation, the mouse 70 has to be moved in a relatively narrow space between a keyboard and a touch pad of the laptop computer 80. In that case, once the user moves the mouse 70, the cable 71 must either be moved accordingly, or the cable 71 will hamper typing by the user. While most users place their mouses on a desk with large space, and therefore do not notice the interference by the cable, such interference is nevertheless a significant problem for those users who must use their laptop in the field, on non-desk working surfaces.
In addition, the problem arises that while most users hold their mice with their right hand, a left-handed user who wishes to operate a laptop computer with his or her left hand will cause the cable 71 to traverse the keyboard, and must move the cable out of the way every time typing is required. This extremely inconvenient defect has existed for a long time and yet has been ignored by peripheral makers.